wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yummy Yummy (1994 video)
"Yummy Yummy" is the second Wiggles video that features 13 songs such as Hot Potato, Numbers Rhumba, D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur), and The Monkey Dance. It also features Anthony's dad John Patrick Field playing John the Cook. It was released on October 24, 1994. The album was made the same year the video was released. Synopsis This video features 12 songs with The Wiggles having fun with their friends dancing and playing, also they cook yummy food with John the Cook. But make sure you watch out for Captain Feathersword because, he loves eating everyone else's food. Song List #Hot Potato #Shaky Shaky #Teddy Bear Hug #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) #Greg's Magic Show: "Camptown Races and Long Long Ago music" #I Am A Dancer #Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes #Numbers Rhumba #Joannie Works with One Hammer #The Monkey Dance #Henry's Dance #Walk Bonus Skit * Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story) Plot Opening - The opening is a slow motion clip from "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" where The Wiggles are dancing while Dorothy is walking across with her mower by pulling in the Yummy Yummy title out. While the intro plays, the intro to the song "Get Ready to Wiggle" plays. The Wiggles introduce themselves and John the Cook. Murray asks what John has and he replies that he has some cold spaghetti. Anthony picks up some wiggly spaghetti with a spoon, shaking it. John also has mashed bananas; Greg picks up a bowl of bananas and mashes some with a fork. John also has hot potatoes. Murray picks up one potato but it's hot! He juggles it, passing it to Jeff, who passes it to Anthony, who passes it to Greg. Greg puts the potato back on the dish, and says it's time to sing a song about hot potatoes, cold spaghetti, and mashed bananas. He says to watch out for Captain Feathersword in case he comes by and takes the food. *'Song 1': Hot Potato Greg remarks that Captain Feathersword sure was tricky, since he try to take the food. Now we're going to do a song about shaking. First, let's get into our shaking clothes. 1, 2, 3. Greg snaps his fingers and The Wiggles are now wearing colorful sport jackets. * Song 2: Shaky Shaky At the end, they have to get back in there Wiggle clothes. They count to 3 and Greg snaps hes finger and they all got back into there Wiggle clothes. The Wiggles are with kids and Henry the Octopus. Greg tells everyone that Henry the Octopus is here and he tells everyone again to say hi to Henry. They greet Henry, and Henry says "Hi, everybody" back. Murray asks what Henry is holding. Henry says that he is a teddy bear hugging his favourite teddy bear and he loves hugging his teddy bear. Murray suggests that let's all sing a song about teddy bears. *'Song 3': Teddy Bear Hug Anthony talks about Dorothy the Dinosaur while Jeff is tricking him to be wearing a Dorothy tail and hat. *'Song 4': D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) Magic Greg does a magic trick from the box of mystery. For the music, Jeff plays the keyboard, Anthony plays a Fender bass guitar, and Murray plays an acoustic guitar. *'Gregs Magic Trick': The Box Of Mystery Trick *'Song 5': Camptown Races and Long Long Ago music Dorothy is dancing with Vanessa the dancer and she had her pink shoes on to do a song about doing a ballet dance. *'Song 6': I Am A Dancer The Wiggles and John the Cook are making crunchy munchy honey cakes. Captain Feathersword was helping as well. * Song 7: Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes Murray is playing a game with kids to show what number Murray is holding up. *'Song 8': Numbers Rhumba Anthony is at the workshop room with three kids and they are making clay to mush and hammer. *'Song 9': Joannie Works With One Hammer After the song, Jeff dreamed that he was a monkey. And the Wiggles woke him up and then he started to act like a monkey. *'Song 10': The Monkey Dance Captain Feathersword was trying to dance like Henry when Murray and Greg tells him whats going on? But he told them that he forgot how to do it. So they asked Henry if he can teach Captain Feathersword to do a dance with the Wiggles. *'Song 11': Henry's Dance And after when he did the dance, he took a bow and his pirate hat fell off and when he picked it up, his feathersward fell. After Greg thought of an idea, to put the hat back on his head by jumping into the air and it worked. Greg tells everyone that there are different types of ways to move while the other Wiggles do the actions. *'Song 12': Walk The Wiggles and the others watch a video tape on TV all about Dorothys birthday party. Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story) The Wiggles and the others are falling asleep and Jeff tries to wake them up, Jeff said, "they always do this". But it dosen't matter. But it is always Jeff that falls asleep, isn't that right? At the end of the the video in the end credits, the "Fruit Salad" song plays as the closing music. Cast The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt Friends *John William Field - Captain Feathersword (Hot Potato scene) *Anthony Field - Captain Feathersword *Sue McAuley and Jaqueline Fallon - Dorothy the Dinosaur *Vanessa Fallon-Rohanna and Darren Phillips - Henry the Octopus Voice Talents *Murray Cook - Dorothy's Voice *Emma Buter - Dorothy's Voice (Dorothy's Birthday Party) Others *John Patrick Field - John The Cook *Sue McAuley - Vanessa The Dancer *Vanessa Fallon Rohanna - Lucy Fixit The Kids *Christopher Lawrence *Andrew Lawrence *Julia Martinovich *Yvette Martinovich *Kay Ritchie *Claire Pickels *Janine Pickels *Brandon Johnson *Patricia Zavattaro *Nicholas Hull *Raymond Hull *Sarah Al Amuri *Georgia Munro-Cook *Clare Field *Luke Field *Joseph Field *Dominic Field *Sofia Silvestrini *Leonardo Silvestrini *Anthony Silvestrini *Timothy Rioseco *James Rioseco Release Date October 24, 1994 Album The "Yummy Yummy" album had 21 tracks that featured songs and poems. CD Songs *Fruit Salad (Heard in the credits but was in Wiggle Time) *Willaby Wallaby Woo *Come On Let's Jump (in Furry Tales) *Fais Do Do *Ponies (On the re-recorded Wiggle Time video) *Shake Your Sillies Out *Would You Giggle *Butterflies Flit (Heard in the nap time scene at the preschool in Funny Greg, but in Wiggly Safari sung by Dorothy.) *Where Is Thumbkin? *Veil *Yawn Yawn Yawn Gallery TheWigglesandDorothyinYummyYummy.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur YummyYummyVideoTitle.jpg|Title Card BlueandPurpleBackground.jpg|Blue and purple background TheWigglesandJohntheCook.jpg|The Wiggles and John the Cook ColdSpaghetti.jpg|Cold Spaghetti MashedBananas.jpg|Mashed Bananas HotPotatoes.jpg|Hot Potatoes HotPotato-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Hot Potato" BananaTransition.jpg|Banana transition HotPotato.jpg|"Hot Potato" ColdSpaghetti-1994.jpg|Cold Spaghetti CaptainFeatherswordandJohntheCook.jpg|Captain Feathersword and John the Cook Jeff,AnthonyandJohnPatrickField.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and John the Cook Jeff,CaptainFeatherswordandJohntheCook.jpg|Jeff, Captain and John TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansandJohntheCook.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans and John TheProWigglyHumansandJohntheCook.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans and John TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandJohntheCook.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and John the Cook Ooh,Jiggy,Jiggy,Jiggy.jpg|''"Ooh, jiggy, jiggy, jiggy."'' GimmieThatFood.jpg|''"Gimmie that, gimmie that, gimmie that food."'' TheOtherWigglyHumansandJohntheCook.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans TheOtherWigglyHumans.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans TheWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheNonrealisticWigglyHumans.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans MashedBanana-1994.jpg|Mashed Banana HotPotato2.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain, John and the kids GregSingingHotPotato.png|Greg singing JohnWilliamFieldasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding an empty bowl ShakyShaky-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Shaky, Shaky" ShakyShaky-Prologue2.jpg|''"1, 2, 3."'' ShakyShaky-Prologue3.jpg|The Wiggles in their shaking clothes ShakyShaky.jpg|"Shaky, Shaky" GregSingingShakyShaky.jpg|Greg singing GregandAnthonyinShakingJackets.png|Greg and Anthony in their shaking jackets JeffandAnthonyPlayingMusic.jpg|Jeff and Anthony playing music JeffPlayingPiano.jpg|Jeff playing the piano AnthonyPlayingFenderTelecasterGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing the Fender Teleacaster guitar GregandMurrayinShakingJackets.jpg|Greg and Murray in their shaking jackets MurrayPlayingDoubleBass.jpg|Murray playing double bass GreginShakingJacket.jpg|Greg in shaking jacket ShakyShaky-Epilogue.jpg|''"It's time to get back into our wiggles clothes now." Ready?"'' ShakyShaky-Epilogue2.jpg|''"1, 2, 3."'' ShakyShaky-Epilogue3.jpg|The Wiggles back into their wiggle clothes Greg,MurrayandHenry.jpg|Greg, Murray and Henry HenryandhisTeddyBear.jpg|Henry and his teddy bear TeddyBearHug-Prologue.jpg|Henry showing everybody his teddy bear HenryHugginghisTeddyBear.jpg|Henry hugging his teddy bear TeddyBearHug-Prologue2.jpg|Murray introducing "Teddy Bear Hug" MurrayPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Takamine acoustic guitar TeddyBearHug.jpg|"Teddy Bear Hug" AnthonySilvestriniinYummyYummy.jpg|Anthony Silvestrini holding teddy bear AnthonyandhisTeddyBear.jpg|Anthony and the boys with teddy bears GregSingingTeddyBearHug.jpg|Greg singing SofiaandLeonardoSilvestrini.jpg|Sofia and Leonardo Silvestrini LeonardoSilvestriniinYummyYummy.jpg|Leonardo holding his teddy bear SarahAlAmri.jpg|Sarah holding her teddy bear ClareFieldandSarahAlAmri.jpg|Clare and Sarah ClareFieldinYummyYummy.jpg|Clare holding her teddy bear Jeff'sTeddyBearandClare.jpg|Jeff's teddy bear and Clare Jeff'sTeddyBear.jpg|Jeff's teddy bear LukeFieldinYummyYummy.jpg|Luke Field hugging Jerry plush toy from Tom & Jerry AnthonyandLukeField.jpg|Anthony and Luke Field BrandonJohnson.jpg|Brandon JosephinYummyYummy.jpg|Joseph TimothyinYummyYummy.jpg|Timothy ClairePickels.jpg|Claire TeddyBearTransition.jpg|Teddy bear transition JeffWearingaDorothyHatandTail.jpg|Jeff as Dorothy D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.-Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Anthony AnthonyinYummyYummy.png|Anthony RompBompaChomp,Hey!.jpg|''"Romp Bomp a Chomp, hey!"'' AnthonyWearingaDorothyTail.jpg|Anthony wearing Dorothy tail AnthonyWearingaDorothyMaskandHat.jpg|Anthony wearing Dorothy hat and Jeff laughing DorothytheDinosauronDrums.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur on drum set TheAwakeWigglesinYummyYummy.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheWigglesinYummyYummy.jpg|The Wiggles GregSingingD.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur).jpg|Greg singing Dorothy,KayandPatricia.jpg|Dorothy, Kay and Patricia GregandJeffinYummyYummy.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregandAnthonyinYummyYummy.jpg|Greg and Anthony MurrayPlayingFenderBassGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Fender bass guitar Dorothy,KayandPatriciaDancing.jpg|Dorothy, Kay and Patricia dancing KayRitchieandPatriciaZavattaro.jpg|Kay and Patricia DorothyandPatriciaZavattaro.jpg|Dorothy and Patricia JeffandDorothyinYummyYummy.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy DorothyandAnthonyinYummyYummy.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony TheOtherWigglesandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Dorothy DorothyandLawnMower.jpg|Dorothy and lawn mower MurrayandDorothyinYummyYummy.jpg|Murray and Dorothy DorothyDancinginYummyYummy.jpg|Dorothy dancing D.O.R.O.T.H.Y..jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y" DorothyandKayRitchie.jpg|Dorothy and Kay KayRitchie.jpg|Kay PatriciaZavattaro.jpg|Patricia GregandKayRitchie.jpg|Greg and Kay JuliaMartinovich.jpg|Julia LukeFieldandAndrewLawrence.jpg|Luke and Andrew TheOtherWigglesandMagicGreg.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Magic Greg JeffPlayingElectricPiano.jpg|Jeff playing electric piano TheBoxofMystery-Prologue.jpg|Greg talking about the Box of Mystery TheOtherWigglesPlayingMusic.jpg|The Other Wiggles playing music TheBoxofMystery.jpg|Greg showing the Box of Mystery TheUnforgottenWigglesinYummyYummy.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles MagicGregandJeff.jpg|Magic Greg and Jeff TheBoxofMystery-Inside.jpg|Greg showing the Box of Mystery inside GregPerformingTheBoxofMysteryTrick.jpg|Greg performing the Box of Mystery trick Alakazam.jpg|''"Alakazam."'' GregholdingYellowHankie.jpg|Greg and yellow hankie GregholdingGreenHankie.jpg|Greg and green hankie GregholdingOrangeHankie.jpg|Greg and orange hankie GregholdingBlueHankie.jpg|Greg and blue magic hankie Greg'sMagicBoxofMysteryTrick.jpg|Greg's Magic Box of Mystery Trick. CamptownRaces.png|"Camptown Races" Long,LongAgo.png|"Long, Long Ago" GregholdingPinkHankie.jpg|Greg holding pink hankie MagicGregandMurray.jpg|Magic Greg and Murray GregBlowing.jpg|Greg blowing ZimZalabim.jpg|''"Zim zalabim."'' MagicGreginYummyYummy.jpg|Magic Greg holding the box of mystery and pink magic hankie DorothyandGreginYummyYummy.jpg|Dorothy and Greg DorothyandVanessatheDancer.jpg|Dorothy and Vanessa the Dancer IAmADancer-Prologue.jpg|Greg, Dorothy and Vanessa the Dancer VanessatheDancer.jpg|''"And you can all join in with us."'' IAmADancer.jpg|"I Am A Dancer" Greg,DorothyandVanessatheDancer.jpg|Greg, Dorothy and Vanessa ballet dancing GregSingingIAmADancer.jpg|Greg singing TheWiggles,DorothyandVanessatheDancer.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Vanessa DorothyandVanessaBalletDancing.jpg|Dorothy and Vanessa ballet dancing CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes-Prologue.jpg|Everyone in the kitchen CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes-Prologue2.jpg|Murray showing ingredients and cooking supplies CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes-Prologue3.jpg|Greg telling cooking safety tips TimothyandJamesRioseco.jpg|Timothy and James Rioseco CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes.jpg|Everyone making crunchy munchy honey cakes GregSingingCrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes.jpg|Greg singing ClareField,AnthonyandSofiaSilvestrini.jpg|Clare, Anthony and Sofia JeffPouringMilk.jpg|Jeff pouring in milk CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes(Food).jpg|"Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes" JohntheCook.jpg|John the Cook holding tray of Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes CaptainFeatherswordHoldingTray.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding tray of crunchy cakes JohnChasingCaptainFeathersword.jpg|John chasing Captain CaptainFeathersword,JohntheCookandLukeField.jpg|Captain, John and Luke CaptainFeatherswordRunning.jpg|Captain running Captain,GregandJohntheCook.jpg|Captain, Greg and John JeffandJohntheCook.jpg|Jeff and John Greg,JeffandJohntheCook.jpg|Greg, Jeff and John Greg,MurrayandJohntheCook.jpg|Greg, Murray and John Murray,JeffandJohntheCook.jpg|Murray, Jeff and John TheUnforgottenWigglesandJohntheCook.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and John CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakeTransition.jpg|Crunchy munchy honey cake transition GreginYummyYummy.png|Greg CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes-Epilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding his hat of Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes-Epilogue2.jpg|Captain Feathersword deserving everyone Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes NumbersRhumba-Prologue.jpg|Murray playing a numbers game Number3Transition.jpg|Number 3 transition NumbersRhumba.jpg|"Numbers Rhumba" AnthonyPlayingTrumpet.jpg|Anthony playing trumpet GregSingingNumbersRhumba.jpg|Greg singing TheUnforgottenWigglesholdingNumberCards.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles holding number cards MurrayandAnthony.jpg|Murray and Anthony MurraySingingNumbersRhumba.jpg|Murray singing while holding number 2 card AnthonyandMurrayinYummyYummy.jpg|Anthony and Murray MurrayandJeffinYummyYummy.jpg|Murray and Jeff JeffandAnthonyinYummyYummy.jpg|Jeff and Anthony JeffinYummyYummy.jpg|Jeff holding number 3 card Number3ClosingTransition.jpg|Number 3 closing transition JoannieWorksWithOneHammer-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and kids playing with clay SofiaSilvestriniinYummyYummy.jpg|Sofia making a cat out of clay SofiaandAnthonySilvestrini.jpg|Sofia and Anthony Silvestrini ClareandAnthony.jpg|Clare and Anthony ClareFieldatAnthony'sWorkshop.jpg|Clare making person with clay AnthonyHammering.png|Anthony hammering JoannieWorksWithOneHammer.jpg|"Joanie Works With One Hammer" GregSingingJoannieWorksWithOneHammer.jpg|Greg singing AnthonySingingJoannieWorksWithOneHammer.jpg|Anthony singing JamesinYummyYummy.jpg|James MurraySingingJoannieWorksWithOneHammer.jpg|Murray singing JeffSingingJoannieWorksWithOneHammer.jpg|Jeff singing NicholasinYummyYummy.jpg|Nicholas TheWigglesSingingJoannieWorksWithOneHammer.jpg|The Wiggles singing JeffSleepinginYummyYummy.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheAwakeWigglesandtheKidsWakingUpJeff.jpg|''"WAKE UP, JEFF!"'' JeffWakingUpinYummyYummy.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffActingLikeaMonkey.jpg|Jeff acting like a monkey JeffandClareField.jpg|Jeff and Clare RaymondHull.jpg|Raymond TheMonkeyDance-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregandClareField.jpg|Greg and Clare Field TheMonkeyDance.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" AnthonyPlayingDrumsinYummyYummy.jpg|Anthony playing the drums GregSingingTheMonkeyDance.jpg|Greg singing YvetteMartinovich.jpg|Yvette TheElephantDance.jpg|The Elephant Dance YummyYummy-Camera'sShadow.jpg|The camera's shadow moving TheTigerDance.jpg|The Tiger Dance AndrewLawrence.jpg|Andrew LukeandJosephField.jpg|Luke and Joseph ChristopherLawrence.jpg|Christopher JeffPlayingKeyboard.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard YummyYummyFadeTransition.jpg|In the fade transition, Anthony is the green wiggle while he plays "Captain Feathersword". CaptainandGreginYummyYummy.jpg|Captain and Greg CaptainFeatherswordDancinginYummyYummy.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing Greg,MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Greg, Murray and Captain Feathersword Henry'sDance-Prologue.jpg|Captain and Henry Captain,GregandHenry.jpg|"Could you show me how to do it?" GregandHenry.jpg|"Of course I can!" HenryinYummyYummy.jpg|"Come and have a dance with me, Henry the Octopus." GregandMurrayinYummyYummy.jpg|Greg and Murray AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Anthony and Henry Jeff,AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Henry Henry'sDance.jpg|"Henry's Dance" GregSingingHenry'sDance.jpg|Greg singing MurrayandHenry.jpg|Murray and Henry Anthony,MurrayandHenry.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Henry YummyYummyFadeTransitionNotice.jpg|Notice that in the fade, Anthony is the Wiggle in one shot while he's Captain Feathersword in the other. CaptainFeatherswordDoingHenry'sDance.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing Henry's dance MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Murray and Captain CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat.jpg|Greg, Murray and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordBowing.jpg|Captain Feathersword bowing CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat2.jpg|Captain Feathersword taking a bow with his hat falling down CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat3.jpg|"Oh, my pirate hat! I dropped my pirate hat!" CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat4.jpg|"Could you pick that up for me, please, Greg? I need that pirate hat." CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat5.jpg|"Thank you very much." CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat6.jpg|Captain Feathersword starts leaving with his sword falling down CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat7.jpg|"Oh, I dropped my sword!" CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat8.jpg|Captain Feathersword picking up sword with falling down CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat9.jpg|"What? I dropped my hat?" CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat10.jpg|Captain Feathersword putting on hat with sword falling down CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat11.jpg|"I dropped my sword!" CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat12.jpg|Captain Feathersword picking up sword with hat falling down (for the 3rd time!) CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat13.jpg|"Captain Feathersword, your hat keeps falling down!" CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat14.jpg|"I got an idea! I got a great idea!" CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat15.jpg|Greg telling Captain Feathersword about the idea CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat16.jpg|Greg and Murray holding Captain Feathersword's hat CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat17.jpg|Captain Feathersword jumping CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat18.jpg|"How about a clap for Captain Feathersword jumping into his hat." FishTransition.jpg|Fish transition Walk-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Walk" TheOtherWigglesWalking.jpg|The Other Wiggles walking TheOtherWigglesRunning.jpg|The Other Wiggles running TheOtherWigglesJumping.jpg|The Other Wiggles jumping TheOtherWigglesSkipping.jpg|The Other Wiggles skipping TheOtherWigglesHopping.jpg|The Other Wiggles hopping TheNonrealisticWigglesinYummyYummy.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheWigglesWalking.jpg|The Wiggles walking. TheWiggles'LegsWalking.jpg|The Wiggles' legs walking. TheAwakeWigglesandtheirLegs.png|The Awake Wiggles and their legs TheWigglesRunning.jpg|The Wiggles running. TheWiggles'LegsRunning.jpg|The Wiggles' legs running. ShoeTransition.jpg|Shoe transition Walk.jpg|"Walk" GregSingingWalk.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesJumping.jpg|The Wiggles jumping TheWigglesMoving.png|The Wiggles moving in different ways TheLoungeRoom.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy, Henry and the kids at the lounge room. JaninePickels.jpg|Janine Pickels ClareandSofiainYummyYummy.jpg|Clare and Sofia Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)1.jpg|The Wiggles introduce to everyone JeffSleepinginDorothy'sBirthdayParty(Episode).jpg|when suddenly they notice Jeff falling asleep. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)3.jpg|''"When I count to three, let's all say "Wake up, Jeff"."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)4.jpg|''"1, 2, 3."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)5.jpg|''"Wake up, Jeff!"'' JeffWakingUpinDorothy'sBirthdayParty(Episode).jpg|Jeff waking up Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)7.jpg|'"Jeff, are you awake now?" Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)8.jpg|''"Yes, I'm awake now, Anthony."'' TheOtherWigglesinYummyYummy.jpg|''"We want you to be awake, Jeff."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)9.jpg|''"It's such a special day today. It's Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday."'' TheWigglesinDorothy'sBirthdayParty1994.jpg|''"She's turning 5. Let's clap 5 times for Dorothy."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)10.jpg|The Wiggles clap 5 times Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)11.jpg|Greg telling the viewers about the surprise party Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)12.jpg|Greg shows the presents Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)13.jpg|when suddenly Anthony forgot to give Dorothy a present. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)14.jpg|''"I know! I'll get her a hat and I'll decorate it."'' TheNonrealisticWigglesinDorothy'sBirthdayParty(Episode).jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinDorothy'sBirthdayParty(Episode).jpg|''"Great idea!"'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)15.jpg|Anthony leaving. TheUnforgottenWigglesinYummyYummy.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles LucyFixit.jpg|Lucy Fixit Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)17.jpg|''"So we've got the presents and we've got the decorations."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)18.jpg|''"The only thing we hadn't thought about is a birthday cake."'' GregandJeffinDorothy'sBirthdayParty(Episode).jpg|''"Greg, I made the cake for Dorothy."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)19.jpg|''"You made the cake?!? Wow!"'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)20.jpg|''"I got the invitations.'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)21.jpg|''There's one for Greg.'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)22.jpg|''There's one for Lucy.'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)23.jpg|''There's one for Captain Feathersword, one for Jeff and one for Anthony.'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)24.jpg|''And you're all invited too."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)25.jpg|Jeff announces he got the birthday cake. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)26.jpg|Greg spotting Dorothy coming. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)27.jpg|''"I better hide the cake!"'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)28.jpg|''"I'll hide the presents!"'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)29.jpg|''"Let's not tell Dorothy about the surprise party, okay?'' TheUnforgottenWigglesandLucyFixit.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Lucy DorothyinYummyYummy.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur arrives. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)31.jpg|The Wiggles and Lucy greets her. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)32.jpg|''"Do you know what special day it is today?"'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)33.jpg|''"It's your birthday. Happy Birthday, Dorothy."' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)34.jpg|"And do you want to give me a birthday party?"'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)35.jpg|Greg saying no Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)36.jpg|Dorothy sad Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)37.jpg|Greg comforting Dorothy Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)38.jpg|Dorothy asks Greg for a handkerchief he could borrow. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)39.jpg|Greg says "I do, Dorothy." and looks into his pocket. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)40.jpg|Then he hands the handkerchief to Dorothy. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)41.jpg|But then more hankies came out Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)42.jpg|and then more Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)43.jpg|revealing that they were leading to a pair of underwear. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)44.jpg|So Greg has to hide them back. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)45.jpg|Dorothy leaving Murray,JeffandDorothy.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Dorothy Murray,JeffandLucyFixit.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Lucy Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)46.jpg|''"I don't think Dorothy cares about her birthday party."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)47.jpg|Lucy sees someone coming. CaptainFeatherswordinYummyYummy.jpg|Captain Feathersword arriving TheProWigglyHumansinYummyYummy.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)49.jpg|Captain Feathersword greeting everybody Murray,CaptainFeatherswordandLucyFixit.jpg|Murray giving Captain Feathersword the invitation Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)50.jpg|''""I love parties."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)51.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)52.jpg|Lucy shows Captain Feathersword the decorations, Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)53.jpg|the presents CaptainFeatherswordandLucyFixit.jpg|Captain and Lucy Fixit Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)54.jpg|and a delicious birthday cake. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)55.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)56.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)57.jpg|''"See you at the party, me hearties."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)58.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)59.jpg|Captain Feathersword and birthday cake Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)60.jpg|''"He's what?1? He's eating the birthday cake?!"'' CaptainFeatherswordEatingDorothy'sBirthdayCake.jpg|Captain Feathersword eating the birthday cake Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)62.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)63.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)64.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)65.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)66.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)67.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)68.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)69.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)70.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)71.jpg|''"See you at the party, me hearties."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)72.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)73.jpg|Captain Feathersword taking the birthday cake Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)74.jpg|''"HE'S TAKING THE BIRTHDAY CAKE?!? We better have a look, then."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)75.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)76.jpg|''"Now the cake's gone! Did Captain Feathersword really take the cake?"'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)77.jpg|Jeff thinks he'll bake another cake. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)78.jpg|But Greg says that it's too late to bake another cake. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)79.jpg|Lucy tells the Wiggles about the idea for bringing music. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)80.jpg|''"Dorothy, come inside!"'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)81.jpg|''"Well, here I am. What did you want?"'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)82.jpg|''"Surprise! It's your birthday party!'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)83.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)84.jpg|"It's Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday party. She's 5."'' MurrayinYummyYummy.jpg|Murray MurrayPlayingFenderStratocasterGuitarinYummyYummy.jpg|Murray playing black Fender Stratocaster guitar Dorothy'sBirthdayParty-ShortStory.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Lucy GregSingingDorothy'sBirthdayParty-1994.jpg|Greg singing Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)85.jpg|Just then, Captain Feathersword arrives back with the birthday cake underneath his hat. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)86.jpg|''"What a nice surprise."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)87.jpg|After the song, Greg says "Captain Feathersword, do you know where Dorothy's birthday cake is?" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinYummyYummy.jpg|''"I don't know where the cake is."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)89.jpg|'"Oh yes, you do." Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)90.jpg|'"Oh no, I don't." Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)91.jpg|''"Captain Feathersword, the cake is underneath your hat."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)92.jpg|''"Oh, it is the birthday cake!"'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)93.jpg|Captain Feathersword putting cake down Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)94.jpg|Captain telling the others to leave CaptainandDorothy.jpg|''"Goodbye, Dorothy. Happy birthday." Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)95.jpg|Captain leaving Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)96.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)97.jpg|Jeff giving picture book to Dorothy Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)98.jpg|Dorothy holding picture-book Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)99.jpg|Murray giving necklace to Dorothy MurrayandDorothyinDorothy'sBirthdayParty(Episode).jpg|Murray and Dorothy Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)100.jpg|Dorothy wearing necklace Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)101.jpg|Anthony arrives giving the hat to Dorothy he decorated himself. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)102.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)103.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Lucy Fixit AnthonyandHenrySleeping.jpg|Anthony, Henry and the kids sleeping TheLoungeRoom2.jpg|Everybody except Jeff sleeping Grapes.jpg|Grapes YummyYummyEndCredits2.jpg|End Credits YummyYummyEndCredits3.jpg|Oranges in the end credits YummyYummyEndCredits7.jpg|Oranges in the end credits #2 YummyYummyEndCredits4.jpg|Apples in the end credits YummyYummy-SpecialThanksCredits.jpg|Special Thanks credits YummyYummy-SpecialThanksCredits2.jpg|More Special Thanks credits YummyYummyEndCredits5.jpg|Lemons in the end credits YummyYummySongCredits.jpg|Song Credits YummyYummySongCredits2.jpg|More Song Credits YummyYummyEndCredits6.jpg|More End Credits YummyYummyEndCredits.jpg|Strawberries in the end credits Strawberries.jpg|Strawberries AlsoAvailablefromTheWiggles.jpg|Also available from The Wiggles TheWigglesAlbum-EndCredits.jpg|The Wiggles album HereComesASong-EndCredits.jpg|Here Comes A Song album YummyYummyAlbum-EndCredits.jpg|Yummy Yummy album WiggleTimeVideo-EndCredits.jpg|Wiggle Time video Let'sWiggle-EndCredits.jpg|Let's Wiggle book DorothyTheDinosaur-PictureandStoryBook.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur - Picture and Story Book DorothyTheDinosaurT-Shirt.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur T-Shirt ABCForKidsLiveInConcertVideo-EndCredits.jpg|ABC For Kids: Live In Concert ABCEnterprisesAddress.jpg|ABC Enterprises address TheWigglesPtyLtd.jpg|The Wiggles Pty Ltd Video Covers YummyYummy.jpg|Front cover YummyYummyBackCover.jpg|Back cover Yummyyummyinlay.jpg|Inlay cover Promo Pictures YummyYummyVideoPoster.jpg|Video Poster TheWigglesandDorothyin1994.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture TheWigglesandDorothyin1994BlackandWhitePhoto.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in black and white promo picture YummyYummyPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture of Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story). GregSinging.jpg|Greg singing on microphone AnthonyPlayingDrumset.jpg|Anthony playing drumset JeffPlayingAccordionin1994.jpg|Jeff playing accordion MurrayPlayingBrownFenderStratocasterGuitar.jpg|Murray playing brown Fender Stratocaster guitar TheWigglesinYummyYummyPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture. YummyYummy-MusicSamples.jpeg|Music Samples YummyYummy-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes Trivia *This is another Wiggles video that Wags the Dog dosen't appear because he wasn't around back then. He does appear in the next video Big Red Car. *At first in the video, Anthony wears an teal shirt. In "Henry's Dance", Anthony wears a white skivvy which is also the second time since "Uncle Noah's Ark" from the previous video Wiggle Time. When kids first saw him in the song with the white shirt back in the 90's, they had no reason why. The reason why he wore a white shirt over the chroma key is, if he stands in front of it with a green shirt of one of those colours, it will turn invisible underneath the chroma key screen. Another thing in this song is that white outlines are seen around the Wiggles, including Murray. *This was the first video to have a chroma key in the background of a song (Henry's Dance). *This is the first video that they have a helper for Anthony to play as Captain Feathersword. *This is another video that shows Wiggly merchandise in the end credits. *Some people called it the sequel of a Wiggles video. *In "Shaky Shaky", Anthony plays a Fender Telecaster electric guitar that is later played by Murray in Big Red Car. In "Greg's Magic Show: The Box of Mystery" and "I Am a Dancer", he plays a Fender bass guitar which Murray plays in this video and Wiggle Time (video). Murray plays a Double Bass in the same song. *"Joannie Works With One Hammer" and the Wake Up Jeff! scene were both filmed in the same time. *"The Monkey Dance" was filmed by two camera angles. *This is the first video to be awarded as 'Highest Selling Children's sales through videos' at the AVSDA Awards. *"Hot Potato" and its prologue, "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)", "The Monkey Dance" and "Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story) were filmed in early 1994, which show Greg wearing black shoes. The rest such as "Shaky Shaky" and "Greg's Magic Show: The Box of Mystery" were filmed later that same year, which shows Greg wearing black boots with yellow laces. *On this video Anthony wears his teal skivvy through the whole video exept Henry's Dance. *This is the first video where the Wiggles introduce themselves. Murray and Anthony are also mentioned by name for the first time. In Wiggle Time, only Jeff and Greg's names were mentioned(Get Ready to Wiggle, Captain Feathersword and Dorothy the Dinosaur prologue). In their 1992 album Here Comes A Song, only Greg's name is mentioned in the song "Lechoo Yeladim". He is also the first Wiggle to have his name mentioned. This is also the first time where a bonus clip is shown. *On the cover of the video, Murray plays the brown Fender Stratocaster electric guitar and Jeff plays the accordion. *In some editions of this video, a rare promo for "Wake Up Jeff" is seen. It states that the video will be coming out in October 1996. HOWEVER, instead of the "Wake Up Jeff" video version we have come to know, a different version is seen. Instead of wearing skivvies, black pants and black shoes, The Wiggles are wearing short sleeves, t-shirts and coloured shoes - Anthony wears blue shoes, Jeff wears purple shoes etc. This is extremely rare. *This is the first video to have time lapse. (As seen in Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes). *This is the last appearance of Anthony's white skivvy. * When The Wiggles are singing "Dorothy's Birthday Party", Jeff's skivvy becomes untucked. He fixes this afterwards. This is the first time for Jeff's skivvy to be untucked it then fix it again. See Also *Yummy Yummy (re-recording) Download Link http://www.mediafire.com/watch/bwi8cvhv6fcptvj/Wiggles_-_Yummy_Yummy.avi References Category:Wiggles videos Category:Old video Category:1994 Category:ARIA Video Awards for Best Children's Video Category:Wiggles videos from the 90's Category:Non-DVD Releases Category:Sequel videos Category:Non-USA Videos Category:Pre-TV series videos Category:Rebooted Videos Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Music